Imagine Ashley
by ElectraAshLeakySmith
Summary: Some Imagine Ashley's. Black Veil Brides, BVB
1. Chapter 1

You wake up in the middle of the night breathing heavily and shaking with fright. You just had a nightmare so bad you were paralysed for a few minutes. You looked around, you are still on the tour bus, Andy, Jake and Jinxx are asleep. But you have lost your friends CC and Ashley.

You stumble out of bed to find Ashley writing a song and you see your two friends and CC sleeping on top each other. You run to Ashley tears dripping down your face... He looks up and sees you crying. Ashley drops his bass and motions for you to come and sit on his lap. So you do... Ashley pulls you into a hug and holds you in his strong arms.

"I love you," he says

"And I'm always here to protect you" Ashley whispers into your ear. He gently brushes away your tears and kisses you softly on the lips. He picks you up and carries you over to his bed again. But this time instead of leaving you his climbs in with you.

"I'm your teddy bear tonight... Cuddle me" Ashley whispers wrapping his arms around your waist. You look up and kiss him on the lips snaking your arms around his neck. Ashley pulls you closer to him studying your face bathed in soft silver moon light.

"I love you Ashley Purdy" you say closing your eyes. You eventually fall into sleep listening to his rhythmic heart beat.


	2. Chapter 2

One night you and Ashley realise you have the entire tour bus to yourself no distractions or anything just you and him. So Ashley decides it's the perfect time to get some with you.

He sits down on the sofa smiling innocently up at you. He grabs your waist and pulls you down to him. Making you sit straddled on his lap. Gently you finger his bare torso and ripped abs.

Ashley runs his hands up your legs and under your skirt, feeling you up. He laughs sweetly as he watches your face twitch in pleasure. You arch your back and enjoy the things Ashley is doing to you. He takes his fingers away and licks them clean.

He stands up and takes off your skirt and pants. He stares in awe for a few minutes before taking off your shirt and bra. You laugh at his enthusiasm and slowly undo his belts. You take down his jeans and pull off his boxers.

He grabs your hand and places it on his dick, making you rub up and down. He then puts one hand behind your head and the other behind your neck. He makes you get up on your knees as he commands you to blow his job.

As you play with Ashley's dick he starts panting and closing his eyes his face screwed up in pleasure. Suddenly he picks you up and throws you onto the couch where he proceeds to fuck you really really hard.

You grab onto his shoulders and dig your nails into his flesh breaking the skin. It was too much for you to handle. Ashley quickened his pace making you scream loudly. He put his hand over your mouths and smiles...

"I hope you are liking your punishment" he whispers.

All you can do is nod and cry.


	3. Chapter 3

You get home from school one day and Ashley see that you're upset so he leads up to his room and lays you on his bed, he lies next to you cradling you in his arms.

He lets his hands wander down your waist reaching the edge of your top. He slips his hand under and reaches up to your bra. You lie there feeling Ashley's warm big hands on your chest.

Once Ashley has filled his burning curiosity with your chest... He puts a hand on your knee and rests it there staring at your face as he lets his hand drop to the inside of your leg.

He runs it up your burning crotch and gently undoes your trousers purring softly... As Ashley takes off your trousers you groan in anticipation. Ashley takes off his own clothes and lies on top of you kissing you.

He takes off your underwear and you slowly slip off his boxers... Ashley screams out your name as you ride him hard and well. Enjoying the feelings he is giving you


	4. Chapter 4

Imagine Ashley coming off stage and walking right up to you... Then takes u by the hand and leads u into a spare room and locks the door. There is no light just pitch black... So you and Ashley grab at each other in the dark ... He kisses u feeling u up and whispering all the things he's going to do to you as you get pressed up against the wall. Then as Ashley can't wait any longer he fucks u soooo hard u scream


	5. Chapter 5

I started singing along to the radio in the shower. In the end was playing on kerrang. Suddenly I heard the door open.

"Hello?" I called out. There was no reply, so I carried on singing and showering off the shampoo. Suddenly a shadow passed the steamy shower screen.

"I'm showering go away!" I shouted... I heard the bathroom door lock. And suddenly Ashley opened the shower.

I stood there staring at his beautiful sculpted abs and his privates in awe. He stepped into the shower and pulled me close to him in a hug. I kissed his lips passionately. Ashley let his hands wander down my spine and he ended up gripping my butt.

He picked me up enjoying the burning heat of my crotch. He licked my teeth as I smiled at him. I pushed myself against his abs, grinding my crotch into him. I groaned softly but the echoes illumined the sound. Ashley shoved himself into me... He groaned even louder holding me tighter. He started to fuck me steamy and short.

With every scrape and withdrawal, I burned under the honey golden sun of pleasure in my own perfect paradise of Ashley Purdy sex. The heat was becoming unbearable... I was melting.

"Ashleeeey" I groaned barely audible. My breathing was irregular and my heart rate was erratic. He bounced me up and down going deeper and deeper.

"(Your name)" Ashley moaned screwing up his face in pulsing pleasure. I screamed as Ashley slammed me down on his dick. I clung to his waist buried deep in a coma of hell hot sex.

Ashley pulled me off him and supported me as we both got out of the shower. "Ash...I love you" I sighed wrapping a towel around the both of us. "nope I love you more" he replied smiling my favourite crooked smile...


	6. Chapter 6

U wake up in the middle of the night to see Ashley standing in your bedroom wearing a police officer outfit... Dangling from his hands are a pair of handcuffs.

"(Your name)... You have been a bad girl... I'm gonna arrest you and give you your punishment..." Ashley purrs walking over to you and handcuffing both of your hands to the radiator beside your bed.

"Ashley purdy lock me up and throw away the key!" you say eagerly for your punishment. He rips off your pyjamas and tears off your pants. He shoves two fingers up inside of you so roughly you yelp and jump only making his fingers scrape your walls deliciously.

You sigh and tense letting the wave of pleasure wash over your body. Ashley's finger fucks you until you start panting heavily. Ashley takes off his clothes and throws them behind him.

"Now missy your sentence is to be fucked until you bleed... Which is exactly what you need." Ashley said leaning over you. Suddenly Ashley slams himself into you and continues to slam it in with pure anger... He was down for deep.

"Ashley stop!" you scream completely engulfed in painful pleasure and a paradise of sex. Ashley just fucks you even harder and faster going even deeper. You start crying and yell at him to stop but he carries on. Suddenly Ashley stops and groans really loudly for a minute then he falls limp against your shaking body.

"I luv u officer!" you whisper stroking Ashley's hair as he lies on top of you. Both catching your breath.


	7. Chapter 7

You slowly wake up... There is someone in your room. You turn over to see Ashley completely naked... Everything hanging loose. You gawp at his beautiful figure bathed in the soft silver moon light. Every inch of him glowed.

"Hey, beautiful..." Ashley murmurs taking a step towards you. You're under his hypnotic spell once again... Completely under his control... You reach out and gently touch his dick, rubbing it up and down. Playing almost teasing him.

You take his hand and pull him into bed and under the covers. He kisses up your neck and reaches down to your shorts taking the thin cotton of you. He plays around with your pants flicking the elastic. You move closer to him lusting his heavenly hands. He slips his fingers under and fingers your crack.

"ashleeeeeey" you groan as he rubs you and kisses your neck. You let him take off the pants and slide into you. Ashley gently starts to fuck you uttering under his breath. You wrap your legs around his waist pulling him closer to you. Ashley moans almost silently rolling over and putting you on top of him. You start to fuck him. As the speed changes from slow to fast the bed covers get really steamy and hot.

"oh my god" you yelp reaching a sudden climax. You stop exhausted and feeling like warm honey. Ashley climbs back onto you eagerly chasing after his own climax. You both start yelling getting louder and louder. Until Ashley stops and comes out of you. He holds you in your arms until you fall asleep.

2 weeks later

You run to Ashley and hug him tightly to you. "Baby... I'm pregnant!" you exclaim watching Ashley's face light up with joy.


End file.
